A common problem associated with baseball lies in providing an opportunity for players to have sufficient batting practice. Because of the size of a baseball field, it is necessary for a number of individuals to be out in the field to catch a ball after a batter has hit the ball. The use of batting cages has found wide acceptance because a pitcher may throw a ball toward a batter. If the batter hits the ball, the ball is usually retained in the batting cage. Batting cages, though useful, are expensive and require a substantial amount of space. Ordinarily, they are set up in a semi-permanent position so that a batting cage is not available for use by the average person. To this end, various batting practice apparatuses have been devised.
A well-known apparatus is one which includes a rod with a line having one end attached to a rod. A ball is attached to the other end of the line. As one person swings the rod, the ball on the other end of the line travels in a circle. A batter may swing at the ball and practice hitting the ball. If he is successful in hitting the ball, the ball is easily retrieved, in view of the fact that the ball is attached to the line. Examples of this type of apparatus are shown in U.S Pat. No. 2,547,476 to A. M. Rankin, issued Apr. 3, 1951, and entitled "Ball Throwing Device", and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,883 to W. H. Moore, issued June 28, 1960, and entitled "Baseball Batting Device". These two devices teach the broad concept of a batting practice device utilizing a rod, a line and a ball. These devices are satisfactory, however, the line connecting the ball to the stick may be easily broken after usage. It is to be noted that in the Moore device, the ball is held by a rope extending through the ball with the rope knotted together to make a loop. U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,873 to Griffin, issued Jan. 27, 1976, and entitled "Baseball Batting Aid" discloses a construction for securing a ball to a line. It will be noted that Griffin discloses the use of a radial aperture with an enlarged portion on one end. Griffin also teaches the utilization of a sleeve member in the enlarged portion of the opening.